This invention relates to an electric guitar, and more particularly a string bridge in an electric guitar of the type having mechanisms for producing tremolo.
In playing rock and jazz by an electric guitar, tremolo is one of the most important playing techniques. This tremolo is produced, with reference to FIG. 1 for example, by swinging a string bridge A which is mounted to a sound body 9 so as to be rotatable about its longitudinal axis. In actual play, while strings 16 are touched, the bridge is swung by the small finger operating an arm bar 4 which is fitted to the bridge, whereby the bridge is brought away from or nearer to the sound body so as to have the strings tensioned or loosed.
In a conventional electric guitar of the aforementioned kind which is provided with tremolo producing mechanisms, a string bridge, a vertically extending stem portion of which is mounted to a sound body, has an outer bridge portion the leading edge of which is tapered and provided with holes having diameters larger than the diameter of screws to be inserted into the holes. In addition, as the screws for the tapered leading edge are somewhat loose so that the leading edge can operate within its tapered angle, the actuation of the arm bar fitted to the string bridge can swing the bridge using the screws as a fulcrum, whereby the strings are tensioned or loosened. These kinds of tremolo producing bridge arrangements are, however, accompanied with the following drawbacks. As the screw holes have diameters larger than those of the screws, the fulcrum point can hardly be stable, in spite of repeated tuning. And, as the screws are set loosely so that the bridge can operate, they can come out easily.